An avatar is representation of a user or their alter ego. An avatar is often in the form of a three-dimensional (3D) model used in computer games or a two-dimensional (2D) icon or picture used on Internet forums, social networks and other communities. Avatars can also be used in video games, including online interactive gaming environments.
Avatars in video games are the player's physical representation in the game world. Online games often provide means for creating varied and sophisticated avatars. In some online games, players can construct a customized avatar by selecting from a number of preset facial structures, hairstyles, skin tones, clothes, accessories, etc. (collectively referred to as “elements”). Once the preset elements are selected, there is no facility for allowing users to manually adjust the elements (e.g., resize or position elements).